His Father's Son
by Katarina99
Summary: Ten year old Harry is as happy as a boy wanted dead by multiple immortal entities can be when his whole world is suddenly flipped upside down. He's practically grown up with children of Hecate, witches and wizards can't be that different...right?
1. Lost and Found

"Come on Scar Head, you're going to have to work a little harder than that!" The girl laughed, easily dancing out of Harry's way with a light laugh. He shot her a half smirk half scowl and threw himself harder into the fight.

"Oh? You haven't landed a hit either!" He called back, throwing himself backwards to avoid her retribution then straightening up just as quickly and moving back onto the offensive.

"I'm working out how to beat you in the most sound and humiliating way possible. For example-" She cut herself off and lunged at him out of no where, bringing her sword up to his neck in the same motion that he did, both of them staring at each other and trying to figure out what to do now.

A blond teenage boy watching the two of them burst out in laughter, "Looks like a draw you two."

The girl glared viciously, grey eyes flashing, "It can't be a draw! You can't tie in a duel! Luke come on, I had him that whole time!"

Luke finally managed to control his laughter, "I don't know, he seemed to be on the offensive side of most of the strikes I saw..."

"But that was part of my- Oh you two are insufferable!" She cried before sheathing her sword and stalking off.

Luke continued chuckling and walked over to Harry, clapping him on the back, "You were doing pretty good out there kid, how'd it feel to finally get a rise out of Annabeth?"

Harry grinned up at him almost adoringly, "Great! She doesn't even freak out that much when I beat her, she just makes some comment about how I would get eaten alive outside of camp."

Luke put an arm around his shoulders, steering him out of the arena, "Come on, let's go track her down before she sits by herself in her cabin for hours again."

"She'd probably be happier in there anyway though. That architecture book I gave her for her birthday's in there and once she starts reading it she'll forget to be mad at me." Harry wheedled, looking slightly panicked at the idea of going after an enraged Annabeth.

"No can do. That might get her to stop being mad at _you _but _I'm _still in the doghouse. You're coming with me, I might need a human shield."

Harry groaned but allowed himself to be pulled along, his ten year old mind quite happy with the fact that the awesome older boy still wanted him around even though he had known him for years. He had been attending the camp year round ever since he was seven years old and after three years in constant contact with Americans his British accent had slowly faded into a strange mix of Surrey, New York, and California, the American parts of his accent courtesy of Annabeth and Luke along with the various other demigods at Camp Halfblood.

New campers were always curious about how a seven year old British demigod found his way to Camp Halfblood- easily a three thousand miles from where he was supposed to be. Harry's response to this was to simply shrug. Truth be told he had absolutely no idea; one minute he had been running from Dudley's gang and had tried to jump over some trash bins, the next he was standing on a dock in the middle of the night with four other kids staring at him in shock and pointing various weapons at him. One of them (Grover, as Harry came to learn) had realized what Harry was and he was invited to make his way to camp with them. Exhausted, confused and with no desire to return to the Dursleys he agreed and so sprang up a rather unusual friendship between a seven year old daughter of Athena, a fourteen year old son of Hermes, a twelve year old daughter of Zeus, an inexperienced satyr, and a shell shocked British seven year old with questionable origins.

To Harry the journey to camp was simply confusing- he didn't mind being hungry sometimes (he was used to that) or wounded by the monsters chasing them (he was _very _used to that) it was simply the fact that suddenly everything he had been told wasn't real was pursuing him across a foreign country and he was apparently "Smelled like a strong demigod, like big three strong." Which he had been a bit insulted by and the other three demigods a bit annoyed with. As Luke said, "As if we don't have enough monsters chasing us with the big guy's daughter over here with us, now we've got another one. You know what would be awesome? If you were Hades's kid. Then wemight just get less monsters chasing us for a change. Why don't you focus on that eh buddy? Just focus on Poseidon or Zeus not being your father."

Harry agreeably told him he would focus on this although he wondered to himself how in the world you could actually fix anything by merely thinking about not being related to someone. If things like that worked he would have been free of the Dursleys years ago.

After several long harrowing weeks and quite a few near misses they made it to the camp border, chased by just about every monster Hades could think to send at them. It was at this point that Luke pointed out in a downtrodden voice that Harry's focusing hadn't worked very well. Thalia had tried to stay behind and buy them time but Harry pointed out that it wouldn't do much good for Grover to get all this way protecting her just to have her die less than a mile away from safety, then Annabeth added that a few of the monsters would probably stay behind to kill Thalia while the rest pursued the other demigods and Grover, thus making the whole thing rather pointless. Thalia grudgingly agreed and they had all run as fast as their legs could carry them.

It wasn't enough.

Within seconds they were surrounded and although they made a valiant show of pulling their weapons and getting ready to fight they all knew how this would end. Harry, suddenly afraid as a hellhound snapped at him grabbed the nearest hand he could find.

Thalia's.

There was a huge crack of thunder and then a blinding flash of light, howls of pain, and the smell of something disgusting burning. When Annabeth, Luke, and Grover's eyes finally cleared they found half the monsters scorched to nothing, the others fleeing in terror, and Thalia and Harry lying on the ground unconscious. After staring for a solid thirty seconds at the unexpected sight they picked up their friends (both of whom smelled strongly of ozone and crackled with electricity) to the large white house they had been running to.

Thalia and Harry had been knocked out for three days straight when Chiron went to mop Harry's head with a wet towel and found a small lightning shaped scar. Moments later a hologram of a lightning bolt appeared above both Thalia and Harry's heads, clearing up some questions but also adding some new ones. Why in the world had Zeus broken his oath not just once but twice within the span of two or three years and why had he been in Britain in the first place? Chiron had simply taken these as questions that would probably never be answered and went back to cooling off his two new, still very feverish charges.

* * *

><p>"Harry...Harry!"<p>

Harry jumped and looked up at Luke who was staring at him in amusement, "You were drifting again."

"Sorry Luke, I was just-"

"Ah ah ah, I don't think I want to know. Come on, there's Annabeth, you need to calm her down, bye!" Luke took off in the opposite direction much to Harry's indignation but before he could follow suit he heard an enraged cry of, "Potter! Rematch! Now!" He groaned and slowly turned to face Annabeth, anticipating a lot of pain and far more humiliation than he could handle in one day.


	2. Of Thalia, Mysterious Letter, and Chiron

**AN: Sorry this isn't more exciting, the action kicks up about two chapters from now. Enjoy!**

Harry stumbled into his cabin two hours and more bruises than he could count later and promptly fell onto his bed in exhaustion, trying to ignore the laughter of his half sister.

"Aw did Annabeth beat you up again?"

"Shut up Thalia." Harry groaned, pulling his pillow above his head and trying to block out the sound of her taunting.

"You know I guess it's true what they say about kids fighting when they have a crush on each other..." She goaded, slowly counting down to his reaction.

He shot up in horror, "What? No! She's my best friend, that's gross!"

"Then what's up with her sending that adorable owl with love notes for you?"

Harry looked at her in shock and confusion, "What?"

Thalia grinned back triumphantly, "It's on your dresser."

Harry shot off his bed and grabbed the letter, groaning as he realized it was parchment; only Annabeth and Chiron ever used parchment and if an owl delivered it then the letter could only be from Annabeth. He turned the letter over and noticed with a bit of confusion that the seal on the back was shaped like an H, that didn't match at all. He ripped it open impulsively and yanked the letter out from inside it.

"Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." Harry trailed off and stared up at Thalia who seemed to have frozen in shock.

"This isn't a joke is it?" He asked her seriously, alternating between glancing nervously at the letter and suspiciously at his sister.

"No," she said, sounding a bit shaky, "I wouldn't joke about that, you're Zeus's son it would be a huge insult to Hecate if you used actual magic like one of her children. We need to talk to Chiron _now_."

Thalia grabbed the letter out of Harry's hands and ran out, not looking to see if he was following her- after a second of staring at the hand that had held the letter only a moment for he ran out the door after her, Chiron would have the answer, he _always _had the answer.

* * *

><p>"I'm not quite sure what to make of this."<p>

Harry felt like beating his head against the ping pong table. The one time that he actually required an in depth answer about something the centaur had no idea what was going on.

"On the one hand this could be a sign of Hecate's favor although, no offense Harry, I have no idea how you would have earned it."

Harry just shrugged, he had thought it himself so he didn't mind as much as he probably should have.

"Yet on the other hand if Hecate hasn't approved this you could give her cause to exact revenge on you." Chiron said thoughtfully, staring at the letter as if it was an interesting puzzle.

"That's what I said."Thalia said smugly before quieting down when Chiron raised an eyebrow at her.

"We will send a letter to this school asking for information and I will travel to Mt. Olympus to consult the gods; you said this letter was sent by an owl Thalia?"

Thalia nodded, still looking a little red, "It just flew right in and dropped the letter on Harry's pillow, I assumed it was from Annab- I mean one of the Athena kids."

Chiron smiled knowingly at the two demigods before trotting towards the door, "I shall go to the Athena cabin to see if any of them have an owl and after we send the letter off-"

Before he could finish his sentence a tawny owl flew through the window and surveyed them arrogantly before slowly extending his leg as if inviting them to attach a letter.

"We um, don't have the letter written yet, could you wait a minute?" Harry asked awkwardly, trying to ignore Thalia's barely contained laughter. The owl puffed up indignantly and flew towards the handrail of the stairs and perched there, staring imperiously at them.

"Right." Harry said after a moment, "Well I'll go get some paper I guess...and Annabeth and Luke."

Thalia snorted and Harry shot her a withering look, "Shut up, they always know what's going on and don't act like you won't enjoy Luke being around, every time he walks in the door you get all moony eyed and-"

Chiron cleared his throat loudly and the two demigods blushed furiously and ran out of the Big House in search of their friends and some writing implements.


End file.
